1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle accessory holding dock and particularly to a holding dock that provides a wedge direction allowing an accessory to be quickly hung as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle accessory holding dock 1, referring to FIG. 1, includes an anchor seat 11, a sleeve 12, a holding seat 13, a push element 14, a thrust element 15 and a spacer 16.
The anchor seat 11 is fastened to a bicycle frame, and has a fastening portion 111 at one side run through by a bolt for fastening and a coupling portion 112 at another side. The coupling portion 112 has a round hole 113 on each of two sides, and a first recess 114 at the front end.
The sleeve 12 is a hollow barrel, and has a pin hole 121 on each of two sides inserted by a pin 123 into the round hole 113 of the anchor seat 11 to form fastening therewith. The sleeve 12 has a plurality of latch notches 122 on an annular inner side of one edge.
The holding seat 13 is held in the sleeve 12, and has at least one wedge trough 131 at the front end to hold an accessory (not shown in the drawings). The holding seat 13 has a latch element 132 jutting from the perimeter of the rear end to wedge in the latch notch 122 of the sleeve 12. It also has a housing chamber 133 inside with an opening to hold, in this order, the push element 14, a thrust element 15, a first spring S1, the spacer 16 and a second spring S2. The housing chamber 133 has two guiding ribs 134 and at least on annular groove 135 inside, an opening 136 on one side, and a through hole 137 at the front side communicating with the wedge trough 131.
The push element 14 is located in the housing chamber 133 and has one end extended through the opening 136 at one side of the housing chamber 133 and another end with a slot 141 and a first sloped surface 142 formed thereon, and a jutting detent ledge 143 formed respectively on an upper side and a lower side thereof.
The thrust element 15 is held in the housing chamber 133 and has a second sloped surface 151 mating the first sloped surface 142 to butt each other, and one end with a strut 152 formed thereon to run through the through hole 137 of the holding seat 13, and another end with a cavity 153 formed thereon to hold the first spring S1. It also has a jutting guiding trench 154 formed respectively on an upper side and a lower side to be wedged by the guiding rib 134.
The spacer 16 is held in the housing chamber 133, and has a plurality of jutting lugs 161 on the perimeter to latch the annular groove 135, and has a second recess 162 at the front side to be pressed by the first spring S1 and another side pressed by the second spring S2. The second spring S2 has another end pressing the first recess 114 of the anchor seat 11.
Based on the structure set forth above, by pushing and turning the holding seat 13 the holding direction of the accessory can be adjusted without using tools. While it is easy to use, it still has drawbacks in practice, notably:
1. Its structure is complex. Moreover the accessory hung on the wedge trough 131 is prone to loosen off due to shaking of bicycle during riding.
2. Changing the hanging direction of the accessory is accomplished by pushing and turning the holding seat 13 with user's fingers. As the second spring S2 has a greater elastic force, users also have to render a greater effort to do operation. Moreover, when the thrust force is inadequate accurate positioning is difficult. This results in insecure holding of the accessory.